


He Has Heard

by Rasalahuge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Either Regina was smarter than he gave her credit for or fate had a sickening sense of humour. </em> Rumpelstiltskin wakes up after meeting Emma to find that the curse has given him something unexpected in this new world.</p>
<p>A what if drabble. Spoilers for the twist revealed in Season 3 Episode 8 ‘Think Lovely Thoughts’</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has Heard

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** For those of you who, like me, live in the UK and, unlike me, can wait patiently for months until it's aired over here. Also for those who might have been busy last weekend and not yet seen that episode.

Rumpelstiltskin had imagined a lot of things when he designed the curse, when he manipulated Regina and everything around her so she would cast it. He thought he had considered every detail, every possibility. Prepared himself for just about anything.

He hadn’t been prepared for _this_.

He stood staring at his house of the last twenty eight years, his mind and body still reeling from the suddenness of the memories returning, unwilling to take the last steps. He wondered how Regina had known, when this was something that only two living souls knew. His darkest secret, even more so than his quest for his son, was sat there in that house and he didn’t know what to do. He really wished he knew how Regina had known.

Or maybe it wasn’t Regina, maybe it was _him_. No. Rumpelstiltskin dismissed the thought. He’d not leave the world he’d made his own for so long of his own free will. It would mean risking losing his youth and he’d never do that.

This brought him back to Regina. Maybe she didn’t know, maybe she’d just met him and wished the suffering on him as she did on everyone. It was a long shot, a coincidence so unlikely it was extremely suspect.

It was, unfortunately, a situation he could not avoid any longer. Things would move quickly now the saviour was here and so he would just have to deal with it and move on.

God did he wish it were that simple. Rumpelstiltskin had spent a lifetime trying to forget about him only to have him turn up at the wrong moments to spread torment and misery. Now he was here, in his house and even worse…

“Dad?” The voice of a teenage boy, curious and confused came and by God Rumpelstiltskin wished it was the teenager he had cast this curse to find rather than the one that waited for him, “Dad why are you just stood outside? Is everything all right,”

He had to do this; he couldn’t risk his plans disintegrating. He plastered a fake smile across his face and stepped forward, ignoring the pain in his foot as he put a little too much weight on it. He let his eyes meet that of the boy and answered.

“Everything is fine Simon, I was just thinking,” The teenager looked at him in confusion for a moment but reluctantly nodded and followed Rumpelstiltskin inside.  
The door closed behind him and he watched the boy who was once known worlds over as Peter Pan but only known to one lonely boy as Papa head back through to the kitchen and to the homework spread out across the table.

Either Regina was smarter than he gave her credit for or fate had a sickening sense of humour Rumpelstiltskin thought as he followed through determined to make himself some tea and probably spike it with the aged scotch he kept locked away. If he was expected to treat his own father like his son he would need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, just a quick idea because it wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Because I suspected right from the start Peter Pan and Rumpelstiltskin were related but I was expecting Rumpel’s big brother not father and may have squealed slightly when it was revealed. Because of course that should mean under the curse if Peter had gone he’d end up as Gold’s son. And of course it would have been so much fun, although admittedly only in hindsight and probably would have just been stupid if done from the beginning.
> 
> I make no promises to carry this on, though I’d like too I’m writing lots of other longer stories right now and am very busy in real life. If someone wants to write this for me just ask.
> 
> Simon as Peter’s curse name comes from Simon Peter, one of Jesus’ disciples and the first Pope. Simon is a Hebrew name meaning ‘he has heard’.


End file.
